


A bespectacled spectacle

by SophiaHoppia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Glasses, Glasses kink, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Noct's POV, OT4, Pining, Polyamory, before the road trip, blowjob, brotherhood era, megane - Freeform, megane kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/pseuds/SophiaHoppia
Summary: Noctis has come to live with the fact that he has a thing for glasses. Spectacles are more than corrective lenses, they are accessories highlighting and intensifying the attractiveness of people, sometimes even up to the point where Noctis gets horny.Ashamed and embarrassed, the prince is glad that at least his lovers never noticed his kink, didn't they?
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 9
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's has long been overdue for me to write something like this.
> 
> Beta-reader: /

Noctis let out a huge sigh as he turned off the engine of his car. It had been another stressful day, each one of them increasing the respect he held towards his advisor, who was more than acquainted with this level of stress.

Directly after finishing high school, Noctis had gotten his driver's license and even though he enjoyed driving, together with the little bit of freedom he gained from it, he missed being driven by Ignis all the time, only now acknowledging the luxury he's had all his life, being able to relax in the backseat as someone else drove.

His period of grace had come to an end as soon as he held his high school report in hands; the duties of a prince eventually catching up with him, his past complains about too much homework a suddenly missed blessing in comparison.

Of course, he didn't have to deal with this increase in royal duties all by himself. Ignis, his advisor and tactician, brother and friend, soulmate and lover, dutifully stood by his side, diligently arranging their schedules, still driving Noct as often as possible, summarizing every report and meeting the prince missed out on and magically still finding the time to follow his strict training regime while taking care of the housework in Noct's apartment without uttering a single word of complaint.

When this selfless lover had asked his prince for permission to take an afternoon off, Noctis immediately agreed. Although he wondered what kind of secret appointment Ignis had, he refrained from asking, trusting his lover to fill him in as soon as he felt ready for it.

The thought that Ignis might take an afternoon off just to relax, didn't even occur to the prince. His advisor was unable to rest whenever he was left alone, always finding something that had to be done, thus he had to have some kind of secret appointment this afternoon.

Additionally, their other lovers were out of town this week, Crownsguard training for the new recruits outside the wall keeping both Gladio and Prompto busy. The blond had joined the Crownsguard right after finishing school, hoping to work his ranks up to one of Noct's personal guards, the desire to stay close to him spurring him on. According to Gladio this hope wasn't in vain. Prompto had excellent stamina and what he might lack in raw power he made up for with extraordinary shooting skills.

Not that Noctis, or Ignis or Gladio, would ever let Prompto leave their side again anyway. The four of them had formed a healthy polyamorous relationship last winter after months of longing gazes, accidental touches and not so subtle flirting between _bros_. They've worked around their insecurities, engulfing in their feelings instead of anxieties, coming to the conclusion that they worked well together.

Ignis's stress level decreased with three lovers looking out for him, fondly forcing him to take his much-needed breaks.   
Prompto's self-confidence slowly but surely increased, as the blond finally learned to accept compliments.   
Gladio got a healthier lifestyle, as he got dragged to bed by Noctis before midnight, out of bed by Prompto before noon and fed nutritious meals by Ignis - even though the shield still missed his midnight-snack cup noodles.   
And Noctis? Noctis wouldn't even know how to function without his three lovers anymore. Without Ignis who always thought ahead for him, without Gladio who shaped his lazy ass, without Prompto who reminded him to laugh. Together they formed a perfect unit.

A small smile on his lips, Noctis found the strength to get out of his car and take the elevator up to his apartment. It had been a long and difficult discussion to convince his father of his continued stay here even after high school, but he had somehow managed to get his will in the promise of never being late to the Citadel for his royal duties. A promise that would have long been broken if not for his lovers waking him up on time daily.

They were the main reason he had been adamant about keeping on living away from the Citadel. Their relationship was still a secret and Noct's apartment felt like their little private hideout, away from the world of royals and duties. A true home.

When he opened the door to said home, the smell of grilled steaks hit his nose.  
"Welcome home, you are just on time," Ignis's voice greeted him from the kitchen.  
"Oh, hi Specs. Didn't know you were already home," Noctis answered with a smile, taking off his shoes in the entryway, not bothering to align them neatly.

"It took less time than assumed," the cook answered as he turned the steaks over in the frying pan.

Noctis entered the kitchen, pondering to finally ask what Ignis had been doing this afternoon when his gaze fell upon his lover's face.   
On his _glasses_ , to be specific.   
His _new_ _glasses_.

The thick full-rimmed black glasses were gone and in their stead, Ignis wore half-rimmed glasses, their color some kind of gray or even silver. The lenses, as well as the rim, were a little smaller, allowing a better look at Ignis's filigree eyebrows. One of them currently arched in question.

Noctis only now realized he had been staring, his mouth still ajar from his unspoken question.  
"Is everything alright, my love?" Ignis asked, his voice more amused than concerned.   
"Specs," Noctis uttered the familiar nickname without thought, making his lover chuckle.  
"Yes, my love?" Ignis asked, the new glasses turning his amused gaze into something way too attractive.

The prince had to muster all of his strength to turn around and take a deep breath before he stated the obvious. "You've got new glasses."   
"Indeed, I have. Do you like them?"   
"Huh? Oh, uh, sure. I don't mind," the prince mumbled, not daring to look back. _It wasn't fair._ Ignis had been sexy enough with his old nerdy glasses, but now he looked even sexier. More mature, more intelligent, more attractive.   
Not that Noctis would ever admit any of that out loud.

Fleeing to his bedroom in pretense to change out of his formal clothes, Noctis frantically pondered how he should survive this evening. It wasn't normal what a simple pair of glasses worn by the right person, or almost _every_ person, did to him and he wasn't ready to admit such a... _kink_.

He had noticed from a young age on that people with glasses simply appeared to be more likable to him. As a child, he had thought it was because glasses always reminded him of Ignis, the young advisor his first and only friend back then. But as he grew older and went through puberty he soon couldn't fool himself with this excuse any longer.  
  
It had really hit him when his favorite actor suddenly wore glasses. The man had been attractive before but the glasses did bring out the best in him. It was an epiphany, Noctis wasn't sure he liked. But adding glasses was like adding attractiveness - to everyone. It was as simple as that yet he was totally ashamed about his _strange_ preferences.

Dinner with Ignis went by rather awkward. Noctis did his best to avoid looking at his lover's face and the advisor, sharp as ever, noticed that something was going on. The prince just hoped he wouldn't catch on exactly _what_ it was.

It wasn't anything new that Ignis was wearing glasses, so Noctis just needed some time to get used to the new ones. At least, that was what he hoped for.

When Ignis got ready to leave right after doing the dishes, the prince felt more than a little guilty. His lovers all still had their usual accommodations as to not raise any suspicions about their relationship, but it wasn't unusual for any of them to spend the night at Noct's huge apartment under the pretense of working late.

"Sorry," Noctis mumbled, leaning against the wall as Ignis put on his shoes in the foyer.   
"I'm just tired from work and being around all these people," he added what wasn't the whole truth but not a lie either.  
"That's quite alright, my love. Take some time for yourself and go to bed early. I'll come over for breakfast tomorrow," Ignis answered with a soft smile and Noctis made the mistake to look into his lover's beautiful eyes, framed by the beautiful new glasses, their brighter color, compared to the old black frames, lightening up his whole face.

Their lips met for a quick goodnight kiss, the advisor's eyes closed, leaving Noct with the chance to stare at his beautiful new accessory.

When Ignis pulled away, the prince grabbed his shoulder in a rare moment of forwardness and stole another quick peck from his lover.   
And another.   
And another.  
Ignis chuckled as he leaned away carefully. "Are you sure, you want me to leave?"  
"Huh? Oh, I just wanted, uh," Noctis stuttered, not able to come up with a good excuse.  
"A _real_ kiss?" Ignis asked with a smirk, his dark blond eyebrow raised in question over the silver-gray rim of the glasses.  
"Yeah," the prince exhaled with half-lidded eyes, too turned on to keep them open, but too fascinated by these new glasses too close them shut.

Ignis put a hand on the temple of his glasses. "Alright. Let me just take them off."  
"No!" Noctis exclaimed as he grabbed his advisor's wrist to stop him, diving right in for another kiss. He watched how Ignis's eyes widened in surprise before he closed them and met the eagerness of Noct's tongue in a fierce kiss. Tilting their heads to get a better angle, Ignis's glasses bumped against Noct's cheekbones and the prince moaned into the kiss.

When they eventually separated again Noctis was completely out of breath. Studying Ignis's debauched look, glasses askew, cheeks colored in a thin layer of red, sent a pleasant shudder down his spine. Seeing the inevitable question coming up in Ignis's eyes, Noctis spun around on his feet at once and fled to his bedroom. "Goodnight!"

He slammed the door shut, leaning against it from the inside and held his breath. Time seemed to stop as he waited, completely on edge, until he finally heard the liberating sound of the front door closing.

Letting out a deep breath of relief, Noctis slid down the door unto the ground, his hands pressing against his burning cheeks as he desperately tried to fight back his raging boner, too ashamed to give in and act on his kinky desires.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I present to you:  
> The shortest chapter I've ever written! Seriously.

Thankfully Ignis never mentioned the events of this particular evening and Noctis soon got more used to the new, sexier look of his beloved Specs.

At the end of the week, Prompto and Gladio finally came back from their training trip.

Noctis was looking forward to seeing his other boyfriends, accelerating his steps as soon as he had received Prompto's message, stating that they were already waiting for him at his apartment. It had been Ignis's idea to give everyone a spare key since their schedules not always aligned.

When the prince opened his front door, like always carelessly taking off his shoes, he already heard his lovers happily conversing about the events of their week.

"Noct, buddy!" Prompto exclaimed as soon as he heard the prince enter the apartment.  
Said prince entered his living room, smiling in anticipation as he watched his blond lover get up and turn around, his arms wide open, ready to embrace Noct in a huge hug until Noct's gaze fell upon his lover's face.   
And the flashy glasses.

Noctis halted in his step and felt his smile falter as he simply stood there, staring in shock. Prompto was wearing huge, full-rimmed glasses, their frames colored in a color gradient of blue and violet, a perfect reflectance of his beautiful eyes. Not even Ignis's old glasses had been _that_ huge. They were so prominent Noctis couldn't turn his gaze away from them.

"Bro?" Prompto asked in confusion, still standing there with his arms extended, waiting for his lover to cuddle him.

Noctis wanted to answer something - _anything_. But nothing came out when he opened his mouth, so he simply closed it again. Why was this happening to him? As if Ignis's new glasses this week hadn't been enough of a challenge to resist, his young lover had to wear new glasses as well instead of his usual contact lenses. Were the gods against him? Prompto always wore contacts, stating that he didn't like glasses. So why were there thick-rimmed glasses on his little snub nose now? Was his subconsciousness playing tricks on him? Was it a dream or a nightmare?

When Prompto tilted his head sideward, frowning at Noct's sudden stagnancy, his thin blond eyebrows partly hidden behind the violet-blue frame, the prince felt a blush creeping upon his cheeks.  
Biting down on his lip shortly, he used the sudden pain to rip himself free from his trance, spun around to walk right into Gladio, burying his face in his large lover's chest, using it to shield him from his lovers' questioning gazes.

"Woah, hey there, princess," Gladio chuckled at the unexpected sudden approach, putting his strong arms around Noct's back.

"What the hell, dude!" Prompto exclaimed, clearly not happy, "I feel ignored."  
"It's your own fault," Noctis mumbled without thinking, his face still pressed against Gladio's chest.  
"Huh? What did I do?"

The prince had heard the question, but he had no idea how to answer. He really shouldn't blame his boyfriend, he had done nothing wrong. At least not on purpose. It wasn't Prompto's fault, that Noctis had a weird kink, he didn't know how to deal with.

"You could at least _talk_ to me, Noct," Prompto pushed again, his voice by now sounding more hurtful and desperate than angry. The prince felt the guilt turning around his stomach. He had to save this somehow.

"Sorry... I'm tired," Noctis mumbled and wanted to slap himself for it. Was that the only excuse he ever came up with? Ignis would be so disappointed in him after all the teachings, tactical and conversational lessons he had put him through. But the advisor had never taught him how to deal with this nasty kink. Which probably was _Noct's_ fault since he had never brought it up.

"Well, _I'm_ tired as well after this week of training hell and I was looking forward to talking and cuddling with you," the blond explained and Noctis felt even worse than before.

"Sorry..." the prince mumbled and could downright feel Prompto rolling his eyes.

"Come here, darling," Ignis said and judged by the shuffling he heard, his advisor must have taken over the task of cuddling Prompto. "We all had a long, stressful week. Why don't you tell us about yours?"

"What do you even wanna hear about?" Prompto asked with a huff, obviously still hurt by Noct's behavior and feeling unwanted.

"What happened to your contacts?" Noctis asked at once, hoping it came along casually yet interested but not weird.

"Huh? Oh, nothing in particular," Prompto answered shortly.  
"Still wanna hear about it," Noct softly insisted, never leaving Gladio's safe embrace.  
"Ah, well, you know. My eyes weren't used to all this desert wind and got really dry. Wearing contacts just hurt after a while, so I had to switch to my glasses."

"But these aren't the glasses you used to wear."  
"Huh?"  
"On the photos you've shown me once."  
"These embarrassing childhood photos?" Prompto huffed flustered. "Of course they aren't the same. I was still a child back then. They don't even fit anymore and my prescription has changed."

Accepting this explanation, they continued to talk, the mood slowly changing back to normal. Noctis did his best to avoid looking at Prompto's face, sitting _next to him_ , instead of opposite to him, when they had dinner together.

Soon they went to bed, where Prompto and Ignis took off their glasses.   
Noctis let out a sigh of relief as he cuddled with Prompto to make up for his behavior earlier this evening. He could only hope that his young lover would switch back to wearing contacts soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the main event!

The rest of the week went by in a flash. Everyone was busy with their work around the Citadel and Noctis was more than relieved when Prompto had gone back to wearing his contacts.

On Friday afternoon, the prince had managed to go home early for once and despite his urge to make the most out of his free time, he simply laid down on the couch in his living room and dozed off.

The sound of the front door opening woke him up and the slightly exasperated sigh, followed by a reprimanding "Isn't the prince of Lucis able to arrange his shoes neatly?" made it clear who of his lovers had come home first.

"Iggy... I was too tired," Noctis complained without getting up from the couch.  
"Oh my," his advisor remarked as he entered the living room, "You really do look rather exhausted."

The prince let out some affirmative noises.  
"Would you care for a little head massage?"  
"You don't have to, Specs," Noctis mumbled even though the promise of Ignis's divine fingers combing through his hair and diligently massaging his temples sounded more than promising.

Ignis sat down on the couch cross-legged, the backrest on his left side and a pillow in his lap. Noctis moved a little to place his head on the pillow and a content sigh left his mouth as his lover's finger got to work.

He felt the tension easing up after mere seconds, Ignis's swift and targeted movements turning the prince's whole body into pudding. Sometimes it was really scary how much power the older male held over him with nothing more than a few simple touches.

Noctis had his eyes closed and felt his body relaxing completely, almost drifting off to sleep.  
"Is it fine like this or should I apply a tad more pressure?"

Ignis's voice, way closer than anticipated and with a deepness he usually only used in the bedroom, stopped Noctis from dozing off and the prince opened his eyes. As he suddenly looked into his lover's handsome face, framed by these still new and way too sexy glasses, the prince tried to move away on reflex, but there was nowhere to go with Ignis leaning directly above him.

"Seems like you are still a little tense. Let me take care of you," Ignis whispered into his younger lover's ear, their faces so close together they almost touched. Noct's whole field of vision was filled by his bespectacled lover and he gulped as he took a deep breath.

Something felt off. He hadn't missed the little smirk on Ignis's face.

Deliberating if he should address the elephant in the room, Noct almost missed the sound of the front door opening.

Breathing a sigh of relief at the promise of one of their other lovers coming home and breaking this suddenly weird atmosphere, Noctis expectantly observed the entrance to the living room.   
"Hellooo," Prompto cheered happily as he entered the room, but Noct's answer died on his lips as he saw the brightly colored glasses on Prompto's cute little snub nose.

"Good evening, Prompto," Ignis answered, the smirk clearly audible in his voice, "Noct is a little tense and stressed, so I'm giving him a little massage. Would you like to help?"   
"Oh, of course," their blond lover answered, feigning innocence, but Noctis knew for sure by now that this was some kind of ploy by his advisor. And Prompto was a traitor. He was in cahoots with Ignis. Although Noctis almost couldn't blame him. After all, it was next to impossible to object Ignis.

"You don't have to-" Noctis wanted to protest and get out of this situation, but Ignis held him down by his shoulders and Prompto was already sitting down on the couch, grabbing Noct's pants. He knew that his lovers would stop immediately if he actually told them to. Furthermore, his hands and arms were completely free, allowing him to easily warp away anytime.

But somehow he didn't.

He felt cornered between his two lovers and wasn't sure what to expect, but he lost himself in Prompto's soft violet-blue eyes, framed by these huge violet-blue glasses. He wondered if this frame had been made especially for Prompto. It fitted the color of his eyes so perfectly, it was too good to be true.

"Let us take care of you," Prompto spoke softly, a questioning undertone accompanying his words. Noctis took in a sharp breath, almost too lost in his lover's eyes to manage an answer.   
"Okay," he finally whispered his consent and a smile appeared on Prompto's face. The beautiful smile together with these glasses was too much for Noctis and he closed his eyes once more, surrendering to his young lover.

Eager like always, Prompto didn't wait for even a second longer and skillfully freed Noctis from his trousers and underpants with one smooth move.

"Woah!" Noctis exclaimed, still surprised by the boldness of his younger lover. How could Prompto be so forward whenever they got intimate yet be so shy in his everyday life?

"Relax," Ignis whispered, leaning down to place a quick upside-down kiss on Noct's lips. A smile grazed his beautiful face when he leaned up again, swiftly pulling up Noct's shirt in the process, his fierce green eyes, beautifully accentuated by his silver half-rimmed glasses, watching Noct's own eyes meticulously.

Noctis got lost in his lover's gaze until a pleasant shudder went through his body, his back arching, and a moan tumbling over his lips in delight as Prompto took his already half-hard manhood into his mouth without warning.

The prince looked down his own body to where his lover was hard at work and almost felt ready to come on the spot as Prompto's lust-filled eyes, still framed by huge glasses, watched him intensely.

"Prom!" Noctis managed to say before he had to bit own on his lip, stopping another loud embarrassing groan from slipping through his lips. His blond lover moaned in response, the vibrations causing Noct to take in a sharp breath. While Prompto's eyelids were half-lidded with lust by now, his gaze was still fixed on Noct's face, observing his every reaction.

It wasn't unusual for Prompto to enjoy giving oral and it was far from the first time, but Noctis had never been so embarrassed about it before. The glasses moved up and down with every bobbing of the blond man's head and a thin layer of sweat on Prompto's nose caused the violet-blue frame to slide down slightly on his snub nose.

The whole scene got sexier with every passing second.

Ignis was petting his chest, his fingertips touching softly, his fingernails alluringly scratching over the white skin - firm enough to feel yet swift enough to avoid any harm. However, every touch purposefully left out Noct's sensitive nipples, simply circling them, riling him up with teasing meticulousness.

Noctis's senses were flooded with too many emotions and impressions at once, but the focus of his eyes kept lying on Prompto.

He was so embarrassed how a simple pair of glasses on his lover's face could turn him on to such an extent. Furthermore, he didn't dare to indulge in this guilty pleasure, still hoping to somehow hide this secret kink of his, which Ignis might have long but discovered already, yet he couldn't look away from Prompto's bespectacled face.

He was mesmerized by the beauty before him.

If he were any more coherent he would use some fancy words, usually reserved to Ignis's treasury of words, to put this living attractiveness into words and save them in the back of his mind, to call upon them the next time he was getting off on his own.  
Good thing he at least had a photographic memory. Although he was sure this would cause him quite a few wet dreams.  
As if he could read his thoughts and felt praised by it, Prompto moaned again and took Noct even deeper. His nose and glasses almost colliding with the prince's body by now.

"T-take them off!"   
Noctis used all his willpower to stutter his request. A request he wanted to be fulfilled and neglected at the same time. He wanted to keep his dark embarrassing secrets hidden but his body wanted nothing more than to openly indulge in this sweet sin.

"Take what off?" Ignis leaned down and answered for Prompto, his glasses-framed face entering Noct's field of vision, making the prince's thoughts swirl even more at the sight of his other lover's beautiful bespectacled face.

"T-them..." Noctis stuttered and his lover quickly pinched his right nipple, apparently displeased with this meaningless answer. Noct arched his back at the suddenly sweet mix of pain and pleasure after all the teasing touches until now.  
"You have to speak clearly," the advisor said innocently as he went back to circling long fingers over his prince's chest, intentionally not touching the sensitive bud again.

Noctis groaned and felt his face heating up even more. He should have known he couldn't win against his lovers - especially not against Ignis.

"Please take off the glasses," he tried again and squeezed his eyes shut, already so far gone in his lust-filled mind that he couldn't bear to see his request fulfilled.

"Don't you want to come on them?"

Ignis whispered into his ear, voice seductively deep and rough, and Noctis groaned, his hips bucking up on reflex.

"No," the prince managed to answer in his haze and felt another pinch, this time to his left nipple.  
"It is rude to speak to someone without looking into their eyes, _your highness_." Ignis reprimanded him and the prince opened his eyes, blinking to will away an unshed tear as he was greeted by his lover's stern yet sexy gaze, highlighted by silver-gray glasses.

This was getting more intense than in his darkest fantasies.

"You _really_ don't want to come on them? Speak the truth, Noct," Ignis asked again, observing his lover's face for any hint of a hidden lie and Noctis burned up with embarrassment. Did Ignis think he would enjoy doing that like in some kind of cheap porno?

"They are too precious. I don't wanna dirty them," Noctis answered truthfully with quivering lips and noticed a short instant of surprise on his advisor's face, enveloping the prince in the sweet mist of hope that Ignis hadn't seen through his kink yet.

"Then he has no choice but to keep them on," Ignis answered and his thumbs finally started to massage Noct's nipples with just the right amount of pressure only someone as skillfully as Ignis could manage.  
"After all, you really wouldn't want him to stop _now_ , would you? Look how happy he is for your consideration." A dark, knowing chuckle left his advisor's lips, frightening yet turning Noct on simultaneously and he followed his advisor's gaze, looking down to where Prompto made a show out of smiling up at him yet perpetually sucking at his cock.

The large glasses still hung low on his nose, but Prompto managed to look through the lenses right at Noct anyhow. It felt as if Prompto's gaze had never left him for even one second and Noctis almost regretted that he had taken his sight off of his blond lover when he had talked to Ignis.

Just as he thought that he probably _should_ take off his gaze again if he didn't want to come embarrassingly early, another voice echoed through his flat.

"Hey guys, I'm home!"

"Gladio!" Noctis almost sobbed.   
Gladio was here.   
His shield would be his savior.   
Even though his large lover was the embodiment of sexiness, he wasn't wearing glasses and he would surely help Noct to get his thoughts off of this embarrassing kink. He just couldn't let his lovers know about it. Noctis still clung to the tiny bit of hope that they didn't know _yet_. After all, even Ignis couldn't read own's mind and it surely was a coincidence that Prompto wore his glasses today of all days when Noct's lovers helped him to relax in _this_ way. Who, besides Noct himself and maybe the scriptwriter of some weird pornos, would even think about connecting glasses to anything sex-related?

"You alright, princess?" Gladio asked with a smirk as he entered the living-room.  
"By the Six!" Noctis babbled as his hips bucked up on their own once again, making Prompto moan in surprise.

Gladio was wearing his aviator sunglasses.

Noctis was done for.

This was what it must feel like to burn in Ifrit's hellfire. Burning hot yet unstoppable delightful. A forbidden temptation.

"Take them off," he mumbled without even realizing it, his gaze fixed on Gladio's stupidly beautiful and perfect face. The brown lenses prevented Noct from seeing his lover's beautiful golden eyes, but he didn't even mind. He loved these sunglasses. They must have been made to be worn by Gladio, perfectly matching his bronze-colored skin. He never wanted him to take them off again.

"What was that?" His shield asked as he sat down behind Prompto, placing one hand on Noct's thigh to keep the prince down with his strong grip.

When had he started to squirm anyway?  
"Take 'em off," he heard himself mumbling again, embarrassment and lust still fighting against each other, screaming inside his swirling head. It was too much. Too good. He couldn't take anymore, yet he couldn't get enough.

He felt his eyes watering up again as another whine left his mouth. Ignis had never stopped massaging his nipples and Prompto still kept blowing him, but Noct's attention was focused on Gladio alone.

"You sure, you want me to take them off?" Gladio asked with a wide smirk, as his free hand grabbed the temple of his glasses, sliding them down on his nose until he seductively looked over the rim with his golden eyes.

"No, yes," Noctis moaned at once, not able to think clearly anymore as he got riled up even more. Whenever he thought it couldn't get better or worse it just got more intense.

"Off," the prince whined for a real, the intense emotions causing a single tear to roll down his cheek.

He couldn't stand this any longer.  
Yet he still wanted more.  
Never before had he been so physically and mentally aroused at once.

"On or off, which is it?" Gladio asked, still grinning before he took the decision from Noct as he finally pulled the glasses down from his nose completely, yet still holding them in front of him, intentionally swirling his pink tongue around the end of the sunglasses' temple just as Prompto's tongue circled the head of Noct's cook and his orgasm suddenly hit the prince more intense than ever before.

Noctis screamed as the pleasure waved through his whole body, his back arching and his toes tingling as Prompto thoroughly drank it all up.

"You did so well," Ignis praised Noct, his hand softly caressing his cheek and the prince slowly opened his eyes again. He had almost blacked out from all the pleasure but now as he felt his lovers' gazes on him, his cheeks lit up again and the embarrassment hit him so hard he couldn't even talk.

"Huh, I guess Iggy was right. That really does it for you," his shield affirmed as he perched his sunglasses on his head, strands of hair falling loosely around it. Noctis groaned in response, bringing his hands up to hide his own face behind them.

" _Oh?_ You make that sound like you didn't have faith in my deduction," Ignis replied, his voice dangerously low.  
"Never. I know better than to ever doubt _you_ , Iggy."

"How? How did you...?" Noctis mumbled, still burying his face in his hands, too embarrassed to even finish his question.  
"Oh please," Ignis chuckled, "It was pretty obvious with you either dreamily staring at or shyly avoiding Prompto and me whenever we were wearing our new glasses."

"Wasn't obvious for _me_ when it happened for the first time, though," Prompto added and Noct immediately felt guilty again.   
"I only wondered why you never mentioned anything," his advisor uttered pensively.

"Because it's a fucking embarrassingly kink!" Noctis finally exclaimed honestly.  
"Aaaw, it's not embarrassing, it's cute," Prompto chirped.  
"It makes me weird and I even hurt you with my behavior," the prince admitted, finally looking at his lover again. Prompto had adjusted his glasses by now, the violet-blue frame no longer close to sliding down his nose completely.   
"Ah, that's okay by now, no offense taken. You were just shy and embarrassed," the blond replied with a wide smile, his lips still slightly swollen from their recent use, and placed a short kiss on Noct's lips.

"You didn't have to hide this from us, Noct. It is intriguing how much you enjoy to see us wearing glasses. I feel honored by it," Ignis stated and Noctis should have known his advisor would find a way to turn a shameful kink into something positive.

"This _is_ about us wearing glasses, right? Not just simply glasses lying around anywhere?" Gladio asked and Noctis wasn't sure if his shield really needed some kind of confirmation or just wanted to tease him.  
"It's about glasses making people more attractive. And you three are the most attractive men on Eos, so adding sexy glasses to you feels like overkill for me," the prince confessed honestly and Gladio grinned even more with every word.

"Count on me," the shield said with a smirk as he grabbed his sunglasses, "to bring sexy back," and put them back on his nose.  
"Oh my gods," Prompto shrieked as he studied Gladio's face with the sunglasses on, "I think I'm finally starting to see the appeal."

Gladio wiggled his eyebrows and licked his lips.  
"Please don't boost his ego anymore," Ignis answered with a sigh but couldn't stop a smile from appearing on his face as Prompto literally jumped against Gladio's broad chest, desperately trying to kiss him without their glasses getting in the way.

Noctis gulped as he watched the _show_ playing out before him. Ignis hugged him from behind, his chin resting on Noct's shoulder as he observed their lovers as well.

"Are you up for a second round or are you too tired?" Ignis asked and placed a sweet kiss against Noct's neck.

"I've never been more awake," the prince answered honestly and turned around to kiss Ignis, their eyes only half-lidded, as they intensely watched each other through the lenses of Ignis's silver-framed glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Check out my Profile to find me on Tumblr or Twitter!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/profile)   
>    
>  [Or simply check out my other fanfictions! There is much more of FFXV and tiny bit of Haikyuu!!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/works)   
> 


End file.
